Duty over Love
by lendibends
Summary: And the bird was caged no more,   And the mighty Heaven fell down,  For they had both died somewhere along the realms of sadness and despair.


**Disclaimer:** Neji would be obsessed over Tenten, if I own Naruto. :)

* * *

"DAMN YOU, AND YOUR STUPID HYUUGA IDEALS AND TRADITIONS. If you can't even stand up for yourself, then how else are you going to be able to stand up for me?"And as soon as the word left Tenten's mouth, Neji slapped her.

She stood there, with countless expressions painted on her face- shock, disappointment, sadness, disbelief and many more.

Their argument started out with a simple conversation about how Naruto was able to fight for Hinata. It passed many topics and led to them- their relationship.

Neji was emotionless, with no amount of regret written on his face as soon as his hand left her cheek. Tenten had hit a nerve. Countless times he had let passed Tenten for her yells and for her irrationality. True enough that his clan wasn't nice and caring, it wasn't perfect either. It had its own fault but Neji loved his clan. Still, Tenten had no right to insult his clan or its tradition.

"You don't have the right to insult me or my clan's tradition. I can't choose my own family, Tenten and no matter what I do I cannot change it."

"So if you were to choose between your clan or me, who would you choose?"Her words were filled with sadness and so much more. Tenten was afraid of his answer because she knew that the moment Neji chooses his clan over her, it was over.

Neji was a man of duty and obedience and no matter what his duty to his clan is his first priority. So he turned around to see the white wall of canvas staring back at him, with his teeth clenched and tears threatening to roll on his face and said, "My clan".

And Tenten was there silently weeping and silently wishing what she heard was a mistake. "Come on, Neji. Stop joking around will you?" It was all she could say because she was in denial. Neji loves her, he assured her of it, so he would choose her, right?

"I'm not joking, Tenten, you've heard right." He replied,silently.

"But, but…you...you...said" Tenten was not able to finish her words. She broke down and cried.

And Neji left her to cry.

Fate had never been on Neji's side. When he was born, his mother left him. When he was three, he was branded with the Hyuuga curse seal because his father was only seconds younger than his uncle. When he was nine, his father chose to die in Hiashi's place because Hinata was kidnapped. And now he was twenty-one, he was forced to give up his girlfriend, his lover, his best friend, his Tenten and there was nothing he could do but to silently watch her cry.

"Neji, have you thought about your decision?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama"

"I have decided to… to marry her." And as soon as he said it, he felt a pang on his heart, but his duty was towards his clan.

_Not her._

"Tenten, have you talked to Neji?"Sakura Haruno, her best friend asked her. Sakura was clearly worried for her best friend and she could not bear to see her hurt. Tenten had never been the one to cry but here she was,_ crying_.

Tenten can only shake her head.

"Talk to him and try to persuade him to reconsider his decision. You just can't let your four-year relationship waste away."

Tenten wiped her tears. Fate had never been and will never be with her and she had learned to keep that fact in mind.

"There's no need, I have decided already." This time, Tenten was crying no more. Her beautiful face that used to emanate warmth and happiness had turned cold.

For she has decided, already.

_To give up._

* * *

Neji and Tenten.

Tenten and Neji.

Their names have always fit with each other. They have together for 11 years- 7 years of friendship and 4 years of intimate relationship.

Tenten had met Neji when she was 10. She was quietly staring at the stars that were constantly staying there- in their place in the sky.

And little Tenten was envious of the beautiful stars decorating the dark sky. How she wished to be like a star!

"What's so amusing with the stars that make you stare at them?" A little boy who just came asked her.

Tenten was surprised but still she answered him.

"They're very beautiful. That's why I like them so much."

"I think so, too."

"I'm envy those stars, especially that one." She raised her arms and pointed the star, she envies so much.

"Polaris?" The little boy asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Why?"

"Because it is always there, never leaving. No matter what you do, those stars won't disappear and they will always be near each other. Unlike human beings, they always leave each other. But I guess Polaris is good too. Because it will always be where it is and you will be able to find your way when you are lost just by looking at it."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." And little Neji hugged little Tenten.

And that was the start of their story.

_Now it has to end._

* * *

"Neji, you were right."

Tenten and Neji had just finished their sparring. Neji was already leaving when Tenten spoke.

"I'm sorry for being irrational and out of place. I shouldn't have insulted you."

Tenten was guilty.

"I forgive you." Though words of forgiveness, his words were cold and unfamiliar. Neji had changed over the past few weeks. He stopped talking to Tenten and had started to avoid her. He only spoke to her during team gatherings or sparring.

"I have decided to let you go."

"Tenten, I-"

Neji's face had changed into worry and despair. Though he had chose duty over love, he still wasn't ready to hear words of separation because he still loved her.

"Maybe we weren't mean to be together, that's why I'm letting you go. You are free now, Neji." Her words were like a whisper. It was like a shard of glass tearing its way through his heart.

Before Neji had the chance to talk, Tenten was already walking.

Neji stared at her.

Tenten stopped and looked back at Neji.

"Congratulations!" She said and turned around to walk away from him.

Neji stared at her disappearing back

Tenten was gone.

Gone from his life.

And for the first time in his life, Hyuuga Neji cried.

_I love you._

"I have ended it" Tenten told Sakura, her long-time bestfriend_ and_ companion in heartbreak.

"It's time to leave, Sakura"

The two were leaving for Tenten's country.

She was a princess after all and she was born to rule her kingdom.

Just like Neji, she had chosen _duty over love._

And two set off in the direction of Tenten's country away from Konoha.

_Away from Neji._

_And the bird was caged no more, _

_And the mighty Heaven fell down,_

_For they had both died somewhere along the realms of sadness and despair._

* * *

And done!

Please review. :)

Constructive criticisms are accepted.

It would also be nice if you point out my errors too. :)

It's my second story. Yehey! The first one's a crap. After several months of not writing, I hope my writing has improved.

I've too lazy to type stories even when I already have ideas and it's not good. :|

But NejiTen is just irresistable! :))))

-lendibends.

(January 27, 2011)


End file.
